Broken
by The Evil Sniff
Summary: He was supposed to be strong. Invincible. The world should tremble beneath his feet. But without her, he was just broken.


A/N: Just a drabble I came up with after reading the angel summoning scene in City of Glass and I saw the reason for Valentine's hate toward Clary. And the song Broken by Amy Lee and someone else. Shout out to my wonderful beta **Adriane's Twine**. She was awesome enough to do this on a moment's notice.

Enjoy~

~0~

Valentine Morgenstern had never been the kindest or most human person by any normal standards. No, he'd been a cold bastard with an exceptionally good mask that he could hide behind if the need ever aroused.

But still, there had always been a fragment of kind humanity that had remained even if he vehemently refused it existed. But it was there, it had always been there.

Of course he'd ignored it, attempted to stave off the truth by thrusting himself into the cruel, cold, and terrifying world of demons. The world he had hated so much now inhabited his soul. But by doing so he began to sink.

And yet his humanity was persistent. And it annoyed Valentine thoroughly so. He knew that it would not be enough to interfere in his future plans. If so, then why was there always a nagging feeling that feared that it _could_ stop him? Absurd, and with that he'd pushed the feeling away.

And as time passed he'd subdued and contained his emotions enough that they didn't bother him at all. And then she came along.

Jocelyn.

Jocelyn, who made his knees bend and tremble when she swung her lustrous red hair to and fro. Made that small fragment of humanity tear at his soul and almost leave him broken. But she never left him broken. By far, it felt as though there was light shining through his soul.

And so he claimed her. Made her his. And for awhile, he was content. But Valentine should have known, because the darkness always doused the light in his life. It always dealt him with the unfair hand of life. But he was floating, she was helping him. And Valentine escaped the darkness and came into the light, but leaving just enough of himself in the shadows as well.

And he didn't mind the harsh light or inky darkness that he sometimes sunk back into. He had his own angel, and although he pursued his evil plans and experiments that twisted his mind, he always looked to Jocelyn for just that fragment of light that kept him from being consumed.

Then Jonathan had come along. And he was Valentine, but there was no sliver of light in the boy's soul. Nothing that kept him attached, for he did not want nor need Jocelyn.

And so she remained for him. And he soaked in the simple fact that the glowing angel was his. And he worried for her when she was sick, so he helped her. He helped maintain that little light that lit his dark world.

But it did not last. For then the Uprising was upon him and through those occurrences he lost his precious angel. And he berated himself for almost losing his temper with her, even after he learned of her betrayal. He forgave her, but it was too late. He'd lost his shining angel.

She was gone. Like dust in the wind. The demons that had been kept at bay now clawed at his soul night and day. There was no comfort. And so he transformed into the cold statue he was now renowned for.

When he looked at Jonathan he saw none of his mother's qualities. Only his qualities, refined and far more dangerous. And like a ship that had a hole in it. He sank; sank into the clutches of the awful demons that plagued his soul.

But there was hope. For he had found her again, and the light that had once disappeared now shone brightly and released him from the grasps of the god-awful demons.

And it slipped right out of his hands. For Valentine discovered that he had a daughter, a fact that would have made him content or happy. But it did not, because Clarissa Morgenstern stood between him and his sweet Jocelyn. And Jocelyn would never have allowed him to rot Clarissa the way he had with Jonathan.

And he saw in the instant before the effects of the sleeping draught caught her, the undiluted hate that she had been saving. The marriage and angel that he thought so perfect came crashing into reality.

Valentine had never been one to be affected by hate from others. In fact, he'd grown rather accustomed to it. But that glare… it… it completely shattered him.

The last flickering beams of light and hope he had put in Jocelyn flickered and died. And Valentine was lost in the darkness that engulfed him, and he didn't want to come back.

He was broken.

~0~

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
